My Shadouge Story
by SonicGirl89
Summary: Oneshot. Shadow and Rouge pairing.


**Quotes from STH Next Generation:**

_"Shadow…Even if everyone in the world is against you, know that I'll always remain by your side. Remember that." Rouge the Bat_

_"I will." Shadow the Hedgehog 's reply back._

Aww… Isn't that sweet.

Okay. On to reading my Shadouge fic! w00t! w00t! Hell Yeah!

**Note:** _Just to let you all know, this scene takes place right before Rouge and Shadow meet up with Mephiles in the sand ruins (whatever it's called I forgot X3)._

_**And lets not forget that both Shadow and Rouge are (c) of SEGA. (It's too bad there not mine, especially Shadow.xD)**_

_**

* * *

**_

**_My Shadouge Story_**

Shadow was about to walk away. Rouge couldn't stand it any longer. "Shadow! Wait!"

'_Please don't go… I…' _Rouge desperately wanted him to remain by her side, but ever since the Mephiles incident he just wouldn't stay still. The white bat reached out for him, hoping like heck that he would stop in his tracks. There was something she needed to tell him before they left. He had to know that she…

"Shadow! Please stop!" She cried out desperately. "There's… There's something important I need to tell you…" Rouge then drifted back to her thoughts. _'Do I really want to say this?'_ The aqua eyed bat wasn't quite sure anymore. Her mind quickly changed however, once she heard Shadow finally speak to her again.

"What is it Rouge? You know you can tell me anything." Shadow said in his usual tone of voice, but in a more caring way. He wasn't sure what exactly she wanted to ask him, but he knew that something was up. Was she really that concerned for him? Rouge never acted like this before, so why should she now? _'Wait a sec, does she…'_

"Shadow… Well… We've known each other for a while now, and we've been great allies, but…" _'But what?' _Shadow thought franticly. He knew she was going to say it, but he had no idea how to react. The ebony and crimson hedgehog tried to keep his cool composure, but he couldn't hold it in much longer. _'Just say it already Rouge!'_ He was beginning to lose his patience. Shadow needed to know if his thoughts were all lies or not. Did she love him or what?! He had to know. Cause deep down, the dark hedgehog had a soft spot for her. He didn't realize it at first, but over the years it grew bigger and bigger. Sooner or later he had to tell her. The only problem was that he was afraid.

Rouge had been gazing at him for the longest time now. Her blue-green eyes were piercing right through his soul, or so it seemed. The ivory bat then fell out of that gaze and blushed a deep rose. "I'm sorry…" She muttered. "What I'm trying to say is that there's something more…"

She shifted uncomfortably in her high heeled boots for a moment or two and then brought her gaze back to that of the crimson eyed anti-hero. "I've cared for you ever since I first met eyes on you Shadow. And I think I-I…" She then took a deep breath and quickly said, "I love you Shadow!" Rouge thought he'd be in total shock after she said this, but saw something totally different. Instead, a thin line curved upward on his lips, and he held a calm look in his eyes. "I already know Rouge."

"Wha-What???" Rouge was the one who ended up in shock. "How did you know?"

"Why else would you hang around me? You knew I could take care of myself. It was so obvious." Shadow answered calmly and a bit slyly. He happened to give one of his rare smiles as well.

"Is that so?" Rouge slyly answered back. "Well… Might I remind you that if it wasn't for me you'd still be stuck in that capsule at Eggman's base."

"Alright. You win." The dark hedgehog simply answered.

This caught Rouge quickly off guard.

"I…I what?!"

"You're right Rouge. And I owe you a lot for that. Without you I would've never loved again. So… Thanks." Once that was said he couldn't stop himself from smiling a little and blushing madly.

Rouge couldn't believe what he just said. "Aww… Shadow… Do you really mean that?" The white bat was now beginning to contort in tears after hearing this. It was just all too sudden and too much to handle for the time being. She never knew that he loved her back.

"Of course I do." Even though Rouge was in tears, he still kept that same calm composure.

"Oh you! Come here!" Rouge exclaimed with much happiness in her voice. "And stop acting like nothing ever happened, cause it did." She added.

Shadow then seductively smiled back and slowly walked right in front of her. "Whoever said anything happened? Nothing happened, yet…"

The dark hedgehog was now standing right in front of her. Rouge was staring at him intently. She gazed into his ruby red eyes and he stared back. Shadow never realized just how beautiful Rouge was. Her glistening aqua eyes, her soft ivory fur, her smooth tan skin, and her alluring figure. The ebony and crimson hedgehog knew that there was more to Rouge than just her looks. She also had a very kind natured personality. The white bat was always nice to him, and helped him many times already. Two many actually. He needed to thank her in any way possible. And that way seemed to be by giving his affections back. Shadow loved Rouge and he couldn't think of anyone better. The past had been put behind him and now he was ready to take the next step with Rouge. She was the one for him and he was the one for her.

After gazing at each other's eyes for what seemed like hours, but was really only seconds, Shadow and Rouge finally moved closer to each other. Rouge wrapped her arms around Shadow's neck, and Shadow wrapped his arms around her waist. It was as if time had stopped completely. And then… They kissed. It wasn't just any kiss though. It was a kiss of pure love. They put aside all their differences for this one special moment. Nothing could tear them apart, not even death itself. Both Shadow and Rouge were at peace and they wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**Well... Hope you all enjoyed this lovely oneshot. Please don't forget to leave a review if you read this. I'd greatly appreciate it. Time to update more stories! w00tness! Ahem... Anyway... (rolls eyes) Talk to ya all later. Bya!;)**


End file.
